


Fifty Words for Murder

by mws



Series: Fix You [2]
Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Angry! Runner Five, F/M, Female Runner Five, Language!, Mature rating for language only, S2E4 Possible Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mws/pseuds/mws
Summary: Protecting her township was significantly more important than protecting Nadia’s feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mature rating for language. Short, sweet, and to the point. I think we all can agree we wish we could’ve actually responded to the ZR characters during this mission (S2E4). Stupid Nadia. Alters the ending of the actual mission slightly, but, such is life of fan fiction eh? Things will be back to cute and fluffy 5am because who doesn’t love that - but man, I was really livid after doing this mission today. xD

She ducked into the building that Sam _(thank God he was able to see her)_ pointed out, and listened to him and Nadia scream at each other through her headset. _Stay quiet, stay quiet, stay quiet,_ her thoughts urged her, not wanting to draw more attention to herself. Then again, judging by the consistent sound of shots, she was more than positive they’d seen her shuffle into the building. 

But Nadia kept going on and on about Lem. And yes, she felt bad for that - but had they not tricked Nadia, had they not tricked New Canton, and had some damn zombie not figured out how to use a rocket launcher at the gates of Abel Township, New Canton would have been the ones attacking and raiding. And protecting her township was significantly more important than protecting Nadia’s feelings. 

Five finally lost it at what seemed like the hundredth mention of Lem, and she screamed into her headset, “I was following orders! You think you’re so innocent and special, well guess what, Nadia? Had I NOT fucking tricked you, you all would’ve attacked US! So yeah, I did use Lem’s fucking piece of shit headset to run around and make you think he was alive,” 

“Five, don’t -” Sam attempted to interject. 

But it failed, and Five cut him off and continued shouting, “I wouldn’t have left Lem behind, even though he was bitten, if he hadn’t urged me to. He saved me, Nadia, and allowed me to get home because he knew he was a goner after that bite. You think things would have been butterflies and puppy dogs if he’d returned home? _Fuck you,_ Nadia - he wouldn’t have returned home, he’d have been gray by the time he reached New Canton’s gates.” 

“Five, you need to -” A second attempt by Sam, blown off again by Five. 

“I was protecting MY township. I was protecting the Major, and Janine, and my fellow runners, and Maxine and everyone here and - and _Sam,_ ” Angry tears were streaming down her face at this point and she was sniffling every few words, but continued on in her rampage, “You better fucking hope I never have to step foot in New Canton again, Nadia. Hope and pray to whatever you believe in, that you never have to fucking see me _ever_ again, do you understand me?”

“Five,” Sam spoke for a third time, and was surprised and unsure what to say when the silence of Five finally listening answered him. He sighed. Quiet, never talks much, seemingly-socially-awkward Five - shouting and screaming and clearly angry about almost being killed. Rightfully so, but it completely shocked him - and clearly shocked Nadia, who still hadn’t responded to the verbal lashing she’d just received. 

“Sam,” Five said, softly and sounding more like the Runner Five that Sam and all of Abel would be more used to, “I’m returning to Abel. Please guide me home?”

“I’m not leaving you in New Canton, not after that,” He stated firmly, “Yeah, just come home.”


End file.
